


State University

by JewellTrim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Day of School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Nothing is more exciting then starting college, the end of college, and... yeah well the middle part just sucks. The boys set as if they were in my age group. First day of classes, introductions, acting, and sports. Raw raw go Warriors!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So some of these terms are based off of what they’re called at my college.  
> The first ones I can think of so far:  
> Jumpstart: The name of the introduction for freshman and transfers. A weekend of activities you’re forced to attend (thumbs up)  
> Connections mentor: Freshman mentor that helps a student get involved in school activities.  
> Ring by spring: The horrid misconception that you have to be engaged by spring. Freshman dating period and hook ups began as early as the first week of school. It’s sad but true. BTW’s I’m at a Nazarene school and this is happening. lol!!!

Buck had been excited about his senior year of college. He was trying something new this year. The first two had been with him arriving early to campus for Basketball preseason training. He enjoyed playing the game, but after tearing his ACL last season and having to go through surgery and physical therapy, he was not in a hurry to injure himself again.  
Instead of basketball, he had applied and was hired to be a connections mentor for the incoming freshman and transfers. Buck was generally a welcoming and positive. Hardly anything could make him act serious.   
He sat in the shared apartment that he and some of his former teammates lived. The dark haired boy had been going over the schedule for the first weekend he was supposed to spending time with his small group. His co-mentor Amy had left an hour ago to meet up with friends.  
Buck had known Amy since freshman year, and while he liked all girls and would flirt constantly, he took his job and professionalism seriously. There would still be jokes made, but he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate. He was immersed in his reading that he didn’t hear the door open or the chaos that came in. Chris and Nathan had been arguing about the new coach who had the ‘audacity’ as Nathan had put it, to make Chris sit out of the preseason game.  
“It’s fine. He just doesn’t want me injuring my hand early.” Chris said as he grimaced at the offending brace around his right wrist.  
“Well like I said, my mom can take care of that down at the athletic training room.” Nathan offered.  
Chris nodded and dumped his athletic bag next to the table where he sat beside Buck. He gave a loud sigh before shifting to where he could see what his old friend was up to.  
“Still busying yourself with that. You must’ve looked over it a hundred times.”  
“You would think it was a magazine full of women.” Nathan snickered from the kitchen.  
Buck rolled his eyes and looked up at his roommates. “Just trying to memorize names is all.”  
Chris snorted, “The heck for? You’ll just have to remember them again with faces. Most of them you won’t talk to after the class is over.”  
“That’s not true! I actually want to befriend at least a couple of them. Since you’ll be gone next semester.”  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
Since Chris was the only senior graduating on time in their little group, it only left Nathan who was a junior. Their other friend was a grad-student who lived down the hall connecting the apartments. He was the building’s RA.   
“I’m sure anyone else on the basketball team would be willing to make up your third next year so you can have the apartment again.” Chris grunted as he got up to get himself something to drink from the fridge.  
“I like all the boys on the team. It’s just that,” Buck shrugged, “they won’t be you. Plus I don’t think they’d be as accepting of me bringing girls into the apartment.”  
“We kind of just ignore it.” Nathan murmured.  
Buck tossed his eraser at the tall African American boy who easily dodged the flying projectile.  
“Good thing you didn’t try out for baseball.” Chris snorted.  
“I was ten, and I used to dream about hitting a homerun. Being thrown into the game with no experience on a really good team shouldn’t count.”  
Chris shrugged.  
They had met one summer when they were ten at a baseball tryout. The program didn’t do cuts, so after the teams were posted, the two found that they were on the same team. While Buck was all things enthusiastic and ready to learn, but had little skill for the sport. Chris was in his second year and was guaranteed a spot in first string.  
Buck tried his hardest every practice, but whenever it was game time, he was always on the bench. Chris had noticed the boy’s hidden disappointment. It was against rules not to play every player every game, so Chris told the coach that if he didn’t play Buck and the rest of the boys who hadn’t seen playing time then he’d sit on the bench for the rest of the season.  
Fair to say they lost that game, and Buck had struck out. Some of the other boys had been successful in hitting the ball though.  
Chris took to teaching Buck how to hold the bat and swing. He also taught him how to throw and catch. The two became close, and after the season ended, Chris decided it would be his last year playing baseball.   
The two worked hard to find a sport that the both of them could do, and finally in middle school, made it on the basketball team together. They were unstoppable, and moved on to the same high school and from there State University, home of the Warriors.

Later that night while Nathan was in his room studying, Buck came into Chris’ room. The blonde ad his earplugs in, listening to his ACDC track. He pulled the buds out of his ears when he saw his friend. Buck didn’t move further into the room but just stood against the door jam.   
“I don’t want you to not play.” Buck said seriously.  
Chris frowned in confusion and sat up in his bed.  
“What are talking about?”  
“Dude I know you.” Buck sighed, “I know that you’re not trying to get better. Prolonging everything by not getting your wrist checked out.”  
Chris played with the straps on his brace thoughtfully.  
“All I’m saying is, is that you better be out there good and healthy for that preseason game because I’m taking the boys of my connections group to the game. I can’t brag about a friend who’s on the bench.”  
Both boys laughed.  
Chris nodded after a while. “Okay, I guess I can do this if you promise me something.”  
“Sure.”  
“No girls over for the first three weeks.”  
Buck snorted but nodded.  
“You act like I actually plan for those things to happen. Animal magnetism my friend.”  
“Yeah well turn it off. I don’t want to hear about some freshman girl over here.”  
“I’d never go there. Their heads have already been filled up with rumors of ‘ring by spring’. Not out to break any hearts.”  
“Course not.”

 

The next was when the freshman arrived and connections finally began.   
Buck happily helped the freshman boys move into their rooms while the girl’s team helped the freshman girls.  
The boys he had helped were already full of energy, ready to cause trouble and late night runs for migraine relief for their RAs. Buck chuckled at this as he came back down stairs to help another arrival. There were two boys at the door, struggling to bring in a fairly big flat screen TV. Buck moved to help them.  
“Need a hand?”  
The younger looking of the two almost dropped his side in surprise, but Buck caught it just in time.  
“Sorry, yeah that’d be great.” the boy smiled in appreciation.  
“Which floor?”   
“Third.” both boys answered.  
Buck took the TV by himself, letting the two to grab other bags as he made his way up the stairs.  
“I couldn’t believe there wasn’t an elevator.” the younger looking boy said as he gasped for breath by the time they made it to their floor.  
“Need to get in shape kid. This here in nothing. Wait until you have classes on the fourth floor. That will be a great work out for your gamer body.” Buck snorted.  
“I work out.” the boy muttered his reply.  
“Which room?”  
“Uh, I think it was 327.”  
Buck stopped outside of a room that had name tags on the door.  
John-David Dunne. Vincent Tanner.  
He looked back at the pair.  
“I’m assuming that this is both of your guy’s room.”  
The younger looking one nodded. “I’m JD. I don’t like going by my full name, but I was named after my dad and grandad.”  
“Vin, not Vincent.” was all the other boy said.   
Buck didn’t think he said much of anything. The two were definitely a mismatched pair.  
“Well I’m Buck Wilmington. Welcome to State.”  
“What year are you?” JD asked curiously.  
“Senior, though I won’t be graduating till next fall.”  
“How come?”  
“JD, maybe you should let him go and help other people who might need help getting their stuff up to their rooms.” Vin said in a quiet voice.  
“Oh yeah, sorry for holding you up. Thanks again.”  
Buck smiled, “Any time.”  
He turned and began walking back down the hall when he paused.  
Both names had sounded familiar to him. Then he remembered why. Both boys were in his connections group.  
Part of him wanted to tell them, but figured the boys to be busy with unpacking and getting settled, he thought it would be a nice surprise.  
Making his way down the stairs, he smiled to himself. It looked like he was going to at least have a few interest boys in his group.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days the freshman and transfers were tortured with going through jumpstart and connections. While some things were definitely fun to do, it didn’t leave much time for those who had yet to finish unpacking and prep for classes which started on Wednesday. Buck could sympathize with them. He hated jumpstart as much as the next upperclassman. The least he could do was make it enjoyable.  
On the last day of jump start, there was the preseason basketball game. Many students would come out to support the team. Girlfriends, best friends, roommates, and professors all showed up.  
Buck had convinced four of the six boys in his group to come to the game. They had gone early enough to choose good seats, sitting directly in the middle but in the third row.  
The senior pointed out to the boys which player was which. He specifically pointed out his friends on the team.  
“Didn’t you say you played Buck?” asked JD.  
The boy was constantly asking questions which made Buck smile.  
“Yeah. I tore my ACL last season so I decided not to play this year and hang out with you guys instead.”  
Vin was still the ever silent one as he watched the players line up for introductions. His eyes especially followed a certain tall blonde who wore the number seven.  
Buck saw him looking at his friend and smiled. The two had a lot in common from what he had gathered. His plan was to invite his small group back to his apartment to meet his roommates.  
Once the names of all the players were announced and the tip off signaled the start of the game, Buck shifted his attention.

 

Chris was tired and comfortably relaxed along the couch they had set up in their apartment. The game that night was only a practice game, but the intensity level always would leave him slumped on the couch after a long hot shower. His eyes were half closed when he heard the apartment door open and Buck’s voice signaled his presence.  
“Where have you been? Tucking in your little freshman. Hope you’re happy cause I feel like crap.” he muttered in his pillow.  
Buck cleared his throat to get his attention. Chris sat up and opened his eyes to see his friend wasn’t alone. Behind him stood a small cluster of boys.  
“Thought we talked about bringing people over the first three weeks.”  
“You specifically said girls.” Buck reminded him. “They’re cool.”  
Chris pushed himself off the couch and went to the kitchen for a Gatorade.  
When he returned he saw that the boys were still just standing there.  
“Make yourselves comfortable. You all don’t have to crowd the door way. Nathan is still out with Josiah.”  
Chris took his place back on the couch and the freshman boys found places to sit down around the apartment.  
“You’re Chris right? Number seven? You were awesome tonight. You probably scored about half of your team’s points.” the youngest looking of the group began talking right away.  
Chris cleared his throat and looked at Buck who just smiled. The blonde turned back to the kid.  
“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have been able to have done that without my teammates. They make it possible for me to look good.” Chris murmured.  
“What position do you play?”  
“Power guard.”  
“He’s actually the team captain this year.” Buck added.  
“Really?” asked another boy.  
“Yeah well, it was kind of decided. I didn’t ask to be captain.” Chris said as he played with his brace.  
“Did you play with an injury tonight?” asked a boy standing in the corner.  
Chris turned to look at the new speaker.  
“Yeah well Buck told me I needed to play tonight. Wanted you all to see me play for God knows why.”  
“You were great though.” the boy offered.  
Chris nodded his thanks to the boy.  
“If none of you have any more questions than I can take you back to your dorms.” Buck offered.  
“Can’t I stay a little longer?” asked the boy with many questions.  
Buck looked at Chris who was drinking his Gatorade. The blonde gave a shrug, saying he didn’t mind.  
“Sure. Do you want to stay a little longer Vin?”  
The boy named Vin who was standing in the corner nodded.  
“Alright, Chris I’m going to walk these guys back. JD and Vin will hang with you until I get back.”  
Chris nodded and slumped back on his couch.  
When the rest were gone JD, the young looking one turned back the tired looking blonde.  
“Buck said there was a position open for manager on the basketball team.”  
Chris gave a grunt in acknowledgement before sitting up again.  
“Are you guys interested or something?”  
JD nodded enthusiastically while the other boy nodded without looking like he was going to break his neck.  
“Well if you give me your names and school emails, I can talk to the coach and have him set up some kind of interview.”  
“Do you think that my being sixteen will be a problem?” JD a little more hesitant.  
Chris frowned, “You’re only sixteen? And you’re a freshman?”  
“I skipped some grades. I—school was the only thing I could throw myself into when I was younger. I’m trying to get involved with new things.”  
“Have you played basketball at all, or know how it works.”  
JD bit his lip and dipped his head a little.  
Chris sighed and turned to the other boy, “What about you? Are you a smart kid skipping grades?”  
Vin shook his head and looked a little ashamed.  
“No problem with that. Most people don’t come out of the womb reciting the ABCs. Do you know anything about basketball?”  
“Yeah.”  
Chris looked at both boys and nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll see if I can persuade the coach to give you guys a try.”  
JD’s face brightened up real fast and Vin looked pleased.  
The apartment door opened and Nathan stepped in. He looked questioningly at the boys and then at Chris.  
“Buck’s connection kids. He’s dropping the others off.”  
Nathan nodded, “Sup guys. I heard Buck was going to take you to the game tonight.”  
“Yeah, it was awesome.” JD said enthusiastically, “I heard that this school had a good team, but you guys were scary good.”  
“Thanks.” Nathan laughed. He walked into the back where his room was and changed clothes before returning with his laptop. “So how are you guys liking it so far?”  
“It’s fine. I’d like to spend time hanging out with people on my floor. I only know the people who are right next door.” JD said as he sat up straighter in his seat.  
“Yeah, jumpstart really can be inconvenient in those situations. You’ll be able to meet people at floor dinners and events though.”  
“Do we do anything with upperclassman?”  
“Not the ones who live in the apartments, so no not us. The upperclassman who are living in the dorms with the transfers, you will meet.”  
JD nodded and allowing a minute to pass he asked his next question.  
“So you guys have probably been asked this a hundred times by now, but what are your majors?”  
“Well I’m going to medical school once I graduate from here. Want to be a surgeon. Not sure which kind yet. Guess I’m waiting to see which field needs me.”  
“Criminal Justice. Minor in psych.”  
“I want to do something with computers, but I’m not sure what yet. There’s a lot out there you can do with them.” JD grinned.  
“What about you?” Chris asked Vin.  
Vin shrugged, “Undecided.”  
“Buck was like that for his whole freshman year, that’s why he’s graduating late.” Nathan laughed at the other boy who had been disappointed to be staying another semester.  
As if on cue, the boy himself came back into the apartment.  
“Did I miss anything?” he asked with a huge grin.  
“Just us talking about you.” Nathan smiled.  
“Wait what? What did you say?”  
Everyone laughed at the senior’s confused expression, and soon was laughing with them.


	3. Chapter 3

In the campus dorms, transfer floor, a sophomore was busy reading on his bed when his roommate and another boy came in. The noise level was a bit annoying to the boy reading but he just shifted to where his back was to them.  
“I still think it was a pretty good game.”  
“Man whatever. I’m not even interested in the sport. I like football better.”  
“But you got to admit that number seven was pretty good. Made like eight three pointers. Obviously the player of the night. What was his name again?”  
“Larabee I think.”  
“Larabee, yeah! I heard he’s good at almost every sport. Plays intramurals when it’s post season.”  
“Course he’d be good at basketball intramurals.”  
“No, the sports they said he did didn’t include basketball. I think it was baseball, soccer, and indoor volleyball.”  
“Volleyball?” the boy sneered.  
“Oh shut up. You can’t play any sport. You just sit on your butt and watch.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Hey Ez, what did you think of Larabee and the game tonight?”   
The boy on his bed winced at the horrid nickname before turning to look at his roommate who was looking a little irritated at his new friend.  
“Are you referring to the basketball preseason game? If so then I didn’t attend.”  
“Why?” his roommate exclaimed.  
“I’m not really interested in sports.”  
The boy’s friend rose an eyebrow at Ezra.  
“How the heck did you get stuck with this guy? Do you even have anything in common?”  
“Yeah we do.” Ezra’s roommate defended their pairing, “We’re both pretty organized and have the same major.”  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?”  
“Acting.” the boy said proudly.  
“Good luck with that.” snorted the boy before walking out the door.  
Ezra’s roommate slammed the door behind him and threw himself on his bed in frustration.  
“Lying to make friends is never a good thing.” Ezra drawled.  
The other boy sat up and looked at his anti-social roommate.  
“Well I don’t see you making an effort in making friends.”  
“I’m not here to make friends. I’ll only be here for the year before I transfer to another school.”  
Ezra pushed aside his book and slipped out of his bed. His bare feet on the tiled floor made him shift to walking on the balls of his feet. Digging in his dresser which was neatly packed with necessities only, he pulled out a pair of socks.  
“Well I’m going to bring you to at least one basketball game. You’ll have time for at least one.”  
“I doubt it.” Ezra sighed.  
The short boy looked at the little calendar on his side of the room. Tomorrow would be his first day of classes.  
Turning to his roommate he gave a half smile he showed everyone that didn’t mean anything.  
“Ready to start your first class to becoming an engineer?”  
The boy rolled his eyes, “Who’s ever excited to start school?”

 

Wednesday morning was mixed with bright eyed students and others who looked like they rolled out of bed to get to class on time. Ezra was meticulously dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants. He forewent the jacket that went with it and tie, not wanting to seem overdressed.   
Choosing a seat in the middle of the auditorium his class was meeting in, he placed his satchel down between his feet. It was always best to sit somewhere in the middle so you don’t look like you’re disengaged like the people in back, or slackers who thoughtfully placed themselves in the front so the professors could easily throw stuff at them to wake them up.   
His first class was acting which he was happy to start his school year off with.  
As the auditorium filled, he began to study his fellow classmates. Most of them were girls, but a few boys trickled in. There was about twenty students in total by the time the professor came in with her things.  
While the professor set things up on the drop down projector, the students talked to one another. It seemed like a lot of them knew each other already. This didn’t bother Ezra in the slightest, he liked being able to be the unknown who mesmerized everyone on stage.  
Looking to the seats beside him, he noticed that the closest person to him had their head down with their hood up. Some girls were whispering and directing their gaze towards him.  
Ezra wondered if they were making fun of the guy. Probably another slacker who forgot to sit up front. He didn’t want to be affiliated with a person like that who would ruin his chances of gaining the spotlight.  
The hoodie the person was wearing had a number on the back with the name of the school. From the size of the person, they could be in any sport.  
“Okay class, we’re going to get things started with passing around an attendance sheet and the syllabus. We won’t go over the whole thing because I want to get started on our first project.”  
Ezra watched as the syllabus as well as the sign in sheet were passed around.   
The person who was sleeping had now sat up and was paying attention. Their hood was down, but their hand, which was propping up their head, was blocking the view of their face. All Ezra could see was blonde hair that was short and spiked. Definitely a guy by the size of the hand and haircut.  
Once the syllabus was summarized and passed out and the attendance sheet was back in the professor’s hands, she told everyone to make their way onto the stage with at least a piece of paper and something to write with.  
Ezra’s heart skipped in anticipation, but he knew better than to show it on his face.   
Making his way out of his row, he had to wait for the guy to stand up and start walking. The blonde was about a good five inches taller than him. He looked slim, but there were hints of muscles under his clothes. Walking behind him all the way up to the stage, Ezra wondered why he was curious about what the guy looked like. He tried to tell himself it was just curiosity and that it didn’t matter what the guy looked like.  
Once they were on stage and in a circle like the professor instructed them to form, he got his first glimpse of the blonde.  
Tall, blonde, handsome, and wearing a resting bitch face that could make his mother’s fake smile waver.  
Ezra couldn’t help but smile and wonder what the guy was doing in this class.

The professor, whose name was Anna Wilkes, told them to pick a card from a deck that she was holding. They were to find their pair who would be their partner for the first assignment.   
Ezra had picked an ace of hearts and frowned. Looking up, he scanned the circle for someone who might have another ace. After a couple of seconds, the circle had mutated with people standing by their partners or were still searching.  
Prof Wilkes smiled at him and walked over.  
Ezra felt a little frustrated being that student who needed help, and he was thinking of saying that he was fine, but thought better of it. First impressions nonetheless were important.  
“Can I see your card?” she asked.  
Ezra handed the card over and watched her look around the group of students.  
“Chris, which card do you have?” she asked someone who wasn’t in Ezra’s line of view.  
The person must’ve just held up their card because there wasn’t a verbal response.  
“You’re partner is over here.” she said as she placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder, “What’s your name?”  
“Ezra Standish.”  
“Well Chris here is a wonderful student and will be your partner for the first exercise.”  
When said Chris appeared from behind a group of students clustered in front of Ezra, he couldn’t believe his odds.  
It was the tall blonde. The boy was lazily holding his ace of spades in his right hand which had a brace on it.  
Once the professor left them, Ezra felt like he should introduce himself.  
“I’m Ezra Standish. I’m a transfer student.”  
“Chris.” was all the boy said.  
Ezra decided not to press the subject. The guy didn’t seem all that chatty which again made Ezra wonder what he was doing here.  
“So is this your major?” Ezra asked, though he already knew the answer.  
“No. Just taking this as an elective.”  
Well crap! Ezra was stuck with a guy who didn’t care at all about the class.

“Alright everybody, you and your partner will be creating a one act play. It must be fully written by next Wednesday and will be performed in front of the class the following week. So make sure it is school appropriate. You know who you are so I shouldn’t have to come and make you start over. This exercise is supposed to be fun so be creative with it. This must be an original so no Shakespeare characters or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.”  
Ezra watched as the students around them began to brainstorm ideas. A few goofed off, trying to act scenes out that they were talking about. Looking at his partner, Ezra saw the older looking boy was on his phone texting.  
“Well we should at least come up with an outline and plot before the end of class.” Ezra suggested.  
Chris shrugged and put his phone in his back pocket.  
“Whatever you want to do.”  
Ezra bristled, but got out his pen and spiral notebook.  
Jotting down a few ideas that were already in his head, he tried to concentrate on his writing. The noise around him was pretty distracting and he had to scratch out words a few times.  
“Should we move to somewhere quieter?” Chris asked, surprising the younger boy.  
“Huh? Oh no it’s fine.”  
“I don’t know about you but I can’t hear myself think. Sitting out in the hall would probably help me think of some ideas.”  
Ezra nodded and Chris led the way to the left stage door which led to the adjacent hallway. The blonde plopped himself down on the ground and Ezra hesitantly joined him.  
The noise level was definitely better here and he was able to write without distraction. Looking over to Chris, Ezra sighed in frustration. The guy had fallen asleep.  
Part of him wanted to wake the blonde up. Instead though, he watched as the frown still etched on the boy’s brow softened just a bit. His mouth was slightly open as his chest rose and fell.  
Shaking his head from the distraction, Ezra began to furiously write in his notebook.  
About ten minutes before the period was over an alarm went off that startled Ezra. Looking around, he saw Chris stir and dig into his pocket to turn off his alarm.  
“Here I thought you were going to sleep through the entire period.” Ezra mused.  
Chris didn’t say anything but just pulled the pen Ezra was holding out of his hand and then the spiral.  
Chris wrote for about three minutes in small fine print before returning Ezra’s things back and getting to his feet to go back in the auditorium. Ezra looked at the new print in his book and found a list of plots. Some were in more detail than others but the whole thing made Ezra smirk.  
The guy wasn’t a complete slacker.  
Getting up, he went back in to join the rest of the class. After a few announcements the class was dismissed.   
Ezra walked a few paces behind Chris as the guy walked slowly to the cafeteria. Once they were almost inside, a guy with long black bangs and a huge grin pounced on the blonde from almost out of nowhere.  
“Morning mister sunshine!” said the other guy in a booming voice.  
“Quiet down Buck. I’m still half asleep.” grumbled Chris.  
“Still sleeping in your morning classes? You’re lucky you were a TA last year for prof. Wilkes or else she probably would be all over your lazy butt.”  
Chris continued to mutter as they walked indoors.  
Ezra stayed a safe distance to where he could still listen without being noticed. He was now wondering how two such different people were friends.  
“Larabee!” called someone from behind Ezra.  
Ezra looked around and saw a group of boys pass him and head towards the blonde and his friend.  
“I heard you injured your wrist this summer during training, will you be okay in time for the season?”  
“Yeah. The brace is just a precaution.”  
Ezra frowned in thought. He was trying to place where he had heard that name before. It took him a while, but it finally clicked.   
Larabee was the basketball player who was supposed to be incredibly good. The blonde who slept through most of acting class and had a wrist brace. What were the odds?


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of class ended and soon the first week. Everyone was exhausted already, feeling the wait of assignments starting to pile up.  
Buck sat on the couch at his apartment and played with the toggles of the Xbox 360. Since it was the weekend and he didn’t have anything to do that needed his early attention, he was going to relax.  
Nathan was out with Josiah, the two going for coffee and studying at Starbucks. Chris was out doing something that Buck didn’t quite hear fully before the blonde walked out the room.  
He had the whole apartment to himself. For the first hour it was great, but then he was bored of beating the computer.  
Pausing the game, he picked up his phone and scrolled down looking for a certain number.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Vin and JD standing outside.  
“Hey! How’s it going? Come on in.” Buck said cheerfully as he ushered the freshman inside.  
“You said you had an Xbox, so I decided to bring some of the games I had if that’s alright.” JD said, holding up the backpack he was carrying.  
“Hey, more for us to choose from.” Buck grinned.  
Vin looked around the empty apartment.  
“Everybody gone?”  
“Yeah, Nate’s with Josiah and I don’t know where Chris snuck off to.”  
The boy’s quickly setup a game of Call of Duty.  
Vin easily won most of the games, but a couple times Buck and JD were able to squeeze in a win.  
“You’re one hell of a sniper.” Buck laughed.  
“Yeah, I guess it just comes naturally.”  
“So how are classes?”  
“Brutal. I don’t have time to eat when the cafeteria is open. I can’t afford to keep spending money on outside food.” JD complained, “There needs to be like some place you can eat that’s open all day that accepts meal swipes.”  
“There is.” Buck frowned in confusion, “Did they not take you to the Saloon when you were going on your orientation tour?”  
“I couldn’t go. My mom had to go to the hospital all of a sudden and I missed it.” JD said quietly.  
Buck felt that it was a touchy subject so he didn’t ask for details. He rested a hand on the boy’s shoulders.  
“Well, it’s downstairs under the cafeteria. If you can’t make those times because of long lines or the food isn’t to your liking, you can always stop here for dinner. Nathan makes enough for leftovers which none of us gets to before it spoils. Invitation extends to you too Tanner.”  
Vin smiled and nodded his head in thanks.  
“Are you sure you want to invite Vin? He can eat his, yours and my meal in one sitting.” JD joked.  
Buck rose an eyebrow “What? Skin and bones over here? You’re joking.”  
JD laughed as Vin shoved him, but not too hard.  
“No, Vin is still welcome to join us for dinner. If you guys also want to hang here then it’s cool too.”  
“That’d be awesome, but our RAs want us to do things with our floor.”  
“Yeah.” Buck smiled, remembering how those went. “You’ll still have time though. Despite how it might feel, you will have time to do other things.”

 

The freshman left about twenty minutes before Chris came back to the apartment. He looked like he had been working out. He was still breathing heavy and his white t-shirt was wet along his back. His hair was spiked as if it had been recently wetted and pushed out of his face. A fine pull of sweat rested on his clavicle as Chris murmured his greeting.  
“That’s where you were.” Buck smiled. “I didn’t hear what you said when you left.”  
“I told you I was going to go and think.” the blonde said as he made his way to his room to strip for a shower.  
Shaking his head, Buck played with the toy basketball he had in his hands while he was going over the names of his connection group. Friday had been their first class together with the professor of the course present. Most of the students seemed disengaged at this point. Tired already from other classes earlier that week. He was thinking of an exercise he could do to liven them up.  
When the shower stopped and he heard the bathroom door open, he looked at his clock. Sighing, he exclaimed, “I feel as brain dead as my connections group. I’ve been sitting here this whole time while you were in the shower and came up with nothing.”  
Chris walked into the room, a towel around his neck to prevent his wet hair from dripping on his black t-shirt. “What are you doing?”  
“Well I’m trying to think of something to make the kids excited about class on Fridays.”  
“Shouldn’t you be trying to come up with ideas with Amy? She’s your co-mentor.”  
“Yeah, but I’d at least like to bring something to the table if I’m going to suggest it. What douchebag would suggest something and not contribute.”  
Chris shrugged and sat next to his friend. He looked at the list of students.  
Buck looked at his friend, “Taking interest in my freshman now?”  
“No, it’s just that I have a transfer as my partner in acting class. Was wondering if he was in your group.”  
“What kind of odds are those?” Buck laughed. “I only have transfer girls who have been thoroughly warned about me by Amy.”  
“Good.”  
“It’s not as if I’d do anything.” Buck rolled his eyes. “Now help me or get your dripping butt away from my papers.”

 

The weekend ended, to everybody’s displeasure, rather early. Students shuffled to class on a rainy Monday morning. Chris shook the rain off of his windbreaker jacket and slung it over his seat in the auditorium. Looking around, he didn’t see his partner yet. It wasn’t like he was all that excited to talk to the guy, but it was easy to notice the well dress boy wasn’t in the big room.  
When the professor arrived and told them to get started on writing their one acts, Chris just sat there. The transfer had the notes they had made last week, and they only had two more days before it was due in class.  
Chris sighed and pulled out a notebook and began doodling. It was the only thing he could do. When the professor pass close by he would pretend as if he was writing.  
“You’re partner isn’t here today Chris?”  
The blonde looked up, “No.”  
“You may have to meet outside of class to get it finished. Just because you were my TA last year doesn’t mean I’ll let you slack off. You are very talented in acting which is no doubt passed down by your parents; Adam Larabee and Sarah Conley.”  
Chris only nodded, not wanting to think about being the son of a famous actor and actress. Especially since he wasn’t planning on following in their footsteps.  
Class felt like an eternity had passed before it was out and he could go to brunch.  
Buck was waiting by the entrance for him.  
“You okay? You look like you’re ready to kill someone.” Buck asked hesitantly.  
He knew Chris was more irritable in the morning, and when he looked pissed, it was more often not that he was pissed.  
“Stupid transfer didn’t show up.” Chris growled, “Had to listen to that speech about expectations because of who my parents are.”  
Buck shook his head sympathetically.  
“I guess I can count myself lucky because I can’t sing like my mother, or else I’d be asked to perform the Broadway shows here on campus.”  
“Singing is different. It’s a lot harder and you can’t fudge it like you can in acting.”  
“You don’t have to make me feel better. I wasn’t planning on joining my mother in the spotlights.” Buck laughed. “Change of topic though, I got a date tonight.”  
“I thought I said—”  
“You said no girls in the apartments. I can still go out with them.”  
Chris rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So some of you were wondering where Ezra was at instead of class. Shame on you, I'd thought you'd know. Well here he is...

Ezra hated himself. He had slept through his alarm. No matter how determined he was that he wasn’t going to sleep in, he still had somehow pushed snooze until it was midway through his second class.  
The door to his room opened and his roommate walked in to get the materials for his next class. He looked surprised to see Ezra still in bed.  
“Ez, how are you still in bed? Did you not go to class this morning?”  
Ezra made a grunting noise at the stupid nickname and sat up.  
“Are you sick or something?”  
“No I’m not sick. I just have the unfortunate ability to sleep pass my alarm.”  
“Do you want me to wake you up in the morning so you can get to class on time?”  
Ezra opened his mouth to say no and that he didn’t need somebody to be his alarm, but then he already used his first skip this semester for two of his classes and only had two more for each.  
He sighed, “That’d be great.”  
His roommate nodded before grabbing his things and heading back out to go to class.  
Ezra pushed his covers off and walked over to his desk and sat down. Turning on his computer, he waited for it to load and then typed in his username and password.  
An email was waiting for him and he opened it. 

To: Epstandish@state_university.edu  
From: Cjlarabee@state_university.edu  
Subject: I’m going to tear your ass up

Standish,   
I don’t know what your excuse is but missing class when we have an assignment due in two days is a dick move. Group projects or partner projects, I don’t even have to be in your group. As the former TA, I know what is expected in class. Not sure if this is what you’re used to at your previous school, but if you do something like this again then I’ll personally see that Prof Wilkes flunks you. Read the syllabus; IF IT ISN’T AN ACADEMIC LENIENCY THEN YOU’RE COUNTED ABSENT! NO EXCEPTIONS! I will not be held accountable for your inability to show up.  
So, if you wish to not fail this class within the first couple weeks of the start of the semester then you’ll be at this address @ 7 TONIGHT. 1 University Ave Trojan Rd apt 305  
Chris

Ezra winced at the email. He was in deep trouble.   
So this is what it was like having a former TA as your partner. Who knew the guy gave a crap? His behavior earlier didn’t seem to show it.  
He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. So much for trying to gain a good first impression.

 

The last class he had was college writing which he specifically made his last class of the day so he could just crash right after the horrid class. It wasn’t that he was bad at writing, it was that he wasn’t good at writing essays.  
As he walked to his dorm building, he watched two boys run up to a tall boy with long black hair. It was the same tall guy Ezra had seen Chris with.  
The two boys seemed to be talking to the guy for a while before they all continued in the same direction.  
Ezra could tell by the way they wore their lanyards, that they were either freshmen or transfers. His money was on them being freshman. The shorter one of the two looked like he should still be in high school.  
Continuing his way to Rothman hall where the upperclassmen and transfers stayed, he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde head. Instinctively, Ezra moved behind a group of people to act as a shelter.  
The blonde however didn’t seem to have seen him. He was walking with a group of guys on their way to the rec center.  
“I think I need more hours in the day before seven tonight.” Ezra sighed.

 

Unfortunately seven came according to schedule and Ezra stood outside of the apartment door, trying to get the courage up to face Larabee. He knew if he stalled and was late then that’d be worse, but he also wasn’t ready to start begging on his knees to not get kicked out of acting class.  
“Something troubling you?” came a deep voice from behind Ezra, making him jump a little.  
The guy standing just outside his door with his housecoat on and papers looked at him sympathetically.  
Ezra hated that look when people looked at him.  
“No, I was just about to knock.”  
“For the pass five minutes?”  
Ezra turned and looked away to hide his blush. Had the guy been watching him the entire time?  
The door opened and Ezra didn’t have time to control his features before a tall dark skinned boy looked down at him in surprise.  
“Who are you?”  
“Is that the pizza?” came a voice much higher than the boy in front of Ezra.  
“I—”  
“Chris, were you expecting someone?” asked the boy at the door.  
“Tell him to come in.” came a voice that sounded like it was in a back room.  
The boy at the door stood back allowing Ezra inside, though all he wanted to do was turn around and go back to his room.  
The guy from the hall way had followed him in and the door was shut behind them.  
Three people were seated in the front room. It was the young freshmen and the dark haired boy he had seen earlier. They were playing video games. The game had been paused apparently at his arrival and everyone was looking at him.  
Ezra was conscious of the two that were behind him and he straightened his back and stood in place like a statue. Thinking quickly, he remembered that he was supposed to treat everything like a performance.   
Taking a deep breath, Ezra smiled, “Evening everyone.”  
“Hey.” was the only reply he got which was from the youngest.  
“I was told to meet Chris here.”  
“How do you know Chris?” asked the dark haired boy.  
“He’s the transfer student I’m partnered with for class.” came a voice from the hall.  
Everyone turned and saw Chris standing there.  
He was dressed in all black; T-shirt, fitted jeans, socks and sliders. He looked incredibly pissed off which made Ezra swallow instinctly before trying to smile again.  
“Everyone, this is Ezra. Ezra, this is Buck and Nathan, my roommates. Vin and JD, who are in Buck’s connection group. Josiah who is the apartment building’s RA.”  
Ezra nodded as he began to pair names with faces.  
“Let’s get started.” Chris instructed and had the other boy follow him down the small hall.  
Ezra looked around the room and was surprised to see that the serious looking boy had some form of decorations. There were posters of shows and movies, while the shelf above the desk had a row of CDs, all of which looked like rock music. The bed was made up and had a navy blue comforter instead of the black Ezra expected. A body pillow rested up against the area along the wall and bed.  
Chris gestured for Ezra to take the desk while Chris sat on his bed.   
Pulling out the chair, he sat down, partially facing the blonde.  
“I’d like to explain why I missed class so you don’t think I’m some sort of ‘dick’ or slacker.”  
Chris’ eyebrows rose, “Go on then.”  
Ezra cleared his throat, “I have trouble waking up in the morning. I don’t hear my alarms and when I do, it seems like I just put the alarm on snooze. I have every intention of going to class as acting is my choice in major.”  
He waited for the blonde to say something, but for a while, there was no response.  
“Well, I can think of a few ways to make sure that that’s never the case.”  
Ezra felt a shiver run down his spine.  
Was this guy really about to beat him up to make sure he didn’t miss a class again?


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday brought another day of showers. It was definitely unusual weather for this time of year, but everyone took it in stride. Buck particularly was in a good mood. His professors for his first class had to have a meeting for the whole department so all of the classes just had to meet for a short time before being let out.   
He was in the mood for a Frappuccino so he deviated from going to the library to the coffee shop outside of the mail room. Standing in line, he chatted with a few girls before he made it to the front. A grin played at the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t help himself when he said, “Gorgeous.” The girl behind the counter turned and frowned at him and he corrected himself, “Gorgeous day right?”  
“I wouldn’t know since I work in the lower level, and last I checked it was raining. Has the sun come out since then?”  
Buck rested one elbow on the counter, “I think it just did.”  
The girl rolled her eyes, “What do you want Buck?”  
“No hello? I was your best customer last year.”  
“And also the one who harassed me the most.”  
He shifted his weight to the other foot.  
“I got hurt you know last year.” he said, trying to gain sympathy.  
The girl looked at him for a while before turning to the cash register, “I’m guessing only in your pride. Will it be the usual?”  
Buck chuckled and nodded before handing her his ID.  
She quickly gave it back and began making his Frappuccino.  
He watched her work like a love sick puppy.  
“When are you going to let me take you out on a date?” he asked when she returned with his drink. She held the whip cream can in one hand like a weapon.  
“I already gave you my response to that question.”  
“Does nunca still me ‘never’ in Spanish?” asked Buck.  
“Do you still hate whip cream?” she asked.  
Buck looked at the can, “I feel like that was a rhetorical question.”  
She tilted the can and sprayed a nice amount of whip cream on top of his drink.  
Buck sighed and picked it up, “Still love you, Inez.”  
“My answers still no Buck.” she called after him.  
“Worth a try.” he said with a grin back at her.  
He took a seat on a sofa and began reading his assignment. Licking away the whip cream, he skimmed over the first couple of paragraphs to see where he had left off from last night.  
It was about a half an hour when he finished his drink and reading. Packing away his things and throwing away his cup, he stood by the entrance and waited for Inez to get off work.  
When she approached him, wearing a rain jacket she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“You need to give up.”  
“The day I give up on you is the day you give in.”  
The two walked out together and Buck chivalrously offered her his umbrella. Escorting her to her class which was in the communications building, he said goodbye to her.  
Sighing deeply, and with a smile still spread across his face, he walked to the building his class was to be in.

 

The rain ended mid-day and the campus started to liven up a bit. Buck had the fortune of having his easy classes on Tuesday and Thursday, leaving the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted.  
After calling his mom and talking to her for an hour, he hung out at the basketball court with the team.  
He was pleased to see Vin and JD running around, retrieving balls and setting up cones for practice.  
“Guys holding up?” he asked as he sat down on the bleachers.  
Vin and JD both looked up and smiled.  
“Hey Buck, yeah were good.” JD said as he juggled three balls in his hands.  
Vin finished up with the cones and went to help his roommate.  
“Seeing how the team isn’t out here yet, how are all the basketballs already all over the place?” Buck laughed.  
“Me and JD had a shooting contest.” Vin grinned.  
“Who won?”  
The boys looked at each other.  
“Well, since we were shooting from the three pointer line, neither of us actually made it in.” JD chuckled.  
“I was the closest though.”  
“Oh please. You just have more height to you.”  
“Is that your excuse?”  
Buck laughed at the bickering two and strolled over to them. Picking up one of the basketballs, he dribbled it for a bit before taking a shot. Nothing but net and he grinned at the gaped mouths of both boys.  
“Dude, that was past the three point line.” Vin exclaimed.  
“Nothing more than two feet.” Buck shrugged. “I was good at shooting clutch shots and buzzard beaters. I think it’s my gift. Crazy shots that just seem to make it in the basket.”  
“I wanna try.” JD said as he handed Vin the balls he was carrying but one.  
“Maybe you should practice dribbling first.” Buck said when he noticed the boy hunched over, trying to not double dribble.  
By the time Chris, Nathan and the rest of the team made it out onto the court, Buck was teaching Vin and JD how to do a lay-up shot.  
Chris couldn’t help but smile as JD’s shot missed, hitting the bottom part of the rim and coming straight for them. Buck and JD dodged the ball before Vin declared he was next. The skinnier boy gracefully dribbled the ball, taking two steps and tossed it up. To everyone’s great humor, the ball got stuck.  
Vin blushed but Buck was able to make him laugh it off. Using another ball to dislodge it, Buck was able to get it down.  
“You two should probably clean things up again because I think it’s about time for practice to start.”  
The boys nodded and ran to pick up the balls they had been playing with.  
Buck walked over to Chris who was stretching with the rest before running their warm up routine.  
“Having fun?” the blonde smirked.  
“Miss playing.” Buck sighed.  
Chris smile disappear and he nodded in agreement.  
However, Buck wasn’t one to dwell on somber things so he clapped Chris on the back hard, leaving a stinging pain.   
“I plan on coming to every game. Have my little freshman to cheer on now too you know.”  
“Is that all. Thought you’d be watching the game.”  
“I will. Have to make sure I give you crap after the game if your form isn’t on point.”  
Chris shook his head and turned to the team.  
“Get in line for warm ups.” looking back at Buck he added, “You can join them too if you’d like.”  
“Heck no, I’m having a pretty good day. Why ruin it by playing on bad legs and hurting myself. There’s no planned visits to the hospital for re-tearing my ACL.”  
Chris snorted and joined the back of the line for the warm ups.  
“How about you? Your wrist bothering you any?”  
“Only when it rains.” Chris said before shooting off in a sprint.  
Buck shook his head. It was a good thing there wasn’t rain scheduled for tomorrow. The less Chris was pissed off, the better off the transfer student would have a chance at surviving.  
Making his way over to the two young managers, he decided he would hang out with them until practice was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So someone posted a review that they didn't know where this plot was headed. The beauty of it is that I don't either! I'm in college and as such, these are just like drabbles of the college life. Sorry it took so long to post. This week was beyond horrible in classes and there's a sickness going around campus. I'm just hoping for a break.

“This is weird” JD voiced what probably all of them were thinking.  
“Shut it. You’re not helping them by your side comments.” Buck said as he swatted the youngest on the back of the head.  
“Nah dude, I agree.” Nathan said, “Couldn’t you have argued for another play?”  
“It’s kind of too late for that now. Tomorrow is the performance and I ain’t going to back down from a challenge.”  
“This is one challenge I’d leave alone.” Nathan muttered as he sat with the rest of the five while Ezra and Chris stood in front of them. They were doing a last minute rehearsal before the performance tomorrow morning and Buck was to be giving them feedback. The others were just there for the heck of it.  
“Buck, I need you to make sure that our positions are okay and are movements are visible.”  
His friend gave him a thumbs up, “You got it bro.”  
Josiah sat inconspicuously in the back with a video camera. For additional help of course.  
Chris turned to Ezra, “You ready?”  
Ezra nodded but didn’t look it at all.  
Chris signaled to Buck to begin the narration for their piece.  
Buck read his short lines from the script he had in hand, “And so as the fair maiden killed off the last of the guards, she ran to her beloved who was still chained.”  
Ezra did a fake run up to Chris who was sitting down with his hands behind his back. He knelt beside the blonde and began his lines.  
“At last I have found you my brave knight.” Ezra rested a hand on Chris’ knee according to the script.  
“I confess I do not deserve that title as you are the one to rescue me.” Chris said as he looked Ezra sincerely in the eyes.  
“Nothing shall ever keep us apart.” Ezra then winced and pretended to be hurt.  
“Were you hurt? Let me see.”  
“It is nothing you should fret over. But while I fought off your captures I was injured. It cannot be fatal for we have just been reunited.”  
“This is so tense.” JD whispered loudly and was shushed by the others. Chris continued.  
“Help me out of these chains so that I may help you.” His voice was urgent, fighting against the fake bonds.  
Ezra slowly bent over Chris and reached behind him. A minute later he tried to stand back up, but almost crumpled into Chris’ arms.  
“Ezra!” Chris ran his hand through the boy’s hair. “Don’t worry. I will get you out of here and have a doctor see you.”  
Chris pushed himself into a kneeling position and slipped his hands under Ezra’s legs and shoulders. Getting to his feet, he carried Ezra’s limp body to the couch and laid him down. Chris took one of the boy’s hands in his.  
“My love?”  
Ezra opened his eyes halfway, looking up at Chris.  
“You’re going to be alright. You’re going to get better. You hear me. I promise.”  
Ezra reached up and placed a hand on the blonde’s cheek. Chris placed his hand over Ezra’s.  
“I fear we cannot after all be together in this lifetime.”  
“Don’t say that!”  
“I beg you. Live a happy life. Remember me, but now in sorrow. Do not give me all of your love so that you cannot love another.”  
“You have already taken all of my love and my heart. You’ll get better I promise. You get better you hear me.”  
Chris’ eyes began to water as he cradled Ezra’s head to his chest.  
Ezra gently pushed himself away.  
The two looked at each other in the eye before Chris literally dropped Ezra back down on the couch.  
“And that’s it.” Chris said as he stood and crossed his arms.  
Ezra sat up gruffly and glared at the other boy.  
“Wait, I thought there was a kiss at the end. What happened to that?” JD asked.  
“Don’t sound disappointed.” Buck whispered to the boy in front of him as he tried to hide his smile that was growing.  
“One, we’re going to pretend to kiss and secondly it doesn’t have to be practiced every time we rehearse. Especially with some dude.” Chris said as he went into the kitchen and brought himself a bottle of water.  
“So you guys already worked out how you’re going to do it?” Buck asked as he grabbed JD around the neck and pretended to kiss him. JD smacked him several times before he was released with a wet kiss on the cheek. JD vigorously wiped it away.  
“Ezra’s going to put his hand between before we kiss. It’ll look like were kissing but it’ll just be his fingers.”  
“Shouldn’t it be your hand because you’re alive I mean it’s written like you’re kissing Ezra just before his last breath.”  
Chris shrugged.  
“I thought we were going to see you guys kiss.” Vin giggled.  
“Yeah over Ezra’s dead body.” Chris snorted.  
“Why mine? I think you don’t understand that phrase.”  
“No, it’ll be yours if you forget to put your hand up. If you screw up then you’ll definitely be dead.”  
“I’m sure preventing an actual kiss from you won’t be that difficult to remember.”  
“You guys still have to practice to make it look real you know.” Buck sighed, “I mean at the wrong angle and we’ll be able to see Ezra’s hand.”  
“You just want to see them kiss.” Nathan rolled his eyes.  
“Fake kiss.” Ezra and Chris corrected at the same time.

 

Friday morning came and Ezra and Chris waited in their seats watching other plays before their turn was inevitably up. The boys watched in a bit of frustration as their play that they created was performed. It wasn’t how they would’ve done it, but it was out of their hands.  
When their turn came up they went into the center. They were all sitting on mini bleachers on the stage like the old plays used to be set up. Chris was beginning to fear their hand kiss was going to look a little tacky.  
He pulled Ezra to him so he could whisper in his ear. “We’ll have to go with the second option for the kissing part.  
Ezra frowned. They hadn’t practiced that one very often because they had decided the hand was safer.   
The second option was to just tilt the head in a way as to look like you were kissing, but the lips were not touching.

Prof Wilkes began the narration and the two started their one act. Ezra killed off the guards and ran to Chris. They talked and then Ezra fainted. Chris carried him and then they were at their last part. The few lines before the kissing scene.  
Chris held Ezra in his arms, but had failed to get a good enough grip on him. Ezra was half propping himself up with his arm. It was going to be entirely on Chris to pull Ezra up to the fake kiss.  
When the blonde slipped his hand behind Ezra’s head and neck to lift him up, Ezra could feel himself growing anxious.  
His face grew closer to Chris’ and then all of a sudden it stopped. Chris was definitely not close enough to fool the first row spectators. Ezra tried pushing himself up a little until he felt Chris’ hot breath on his face. There was about a half an inch between their lips.  
The two were wondering if they should just stop because that was it after the kiss.  
A person in the audience whispered loud enough for at least a few people to hear what they were saying including the boys.  
“What they can’t do a real kiss? Guys can’t just man up and do one little peck and be done with it?”  
Ezra frowned. He wasn’t scared. Of what may happen when Chris tried to kill him maybe, but not of a kiss. Actors did it all the time.  
He was sure he had closed the gap between them and only felt the other boy’s lips for five seconds before Chris dropped him to the ground yet again.  
Ezra grunted and pushed himself up and followed Chris to their seats. Some people were chuckling but most were clapping.  
Ezra made sure to have two chairs between himself and Chris.  
He knew he was in trouble after this.

Class ended after the professors wonderful and annoying speech about how script writers often create something but it is interpreted differently by others and you just have to be understanding.  
She probably would’ve tried to apologize for the boys having been prompted to actually kiss, but Chris was the second to leave, after a retreating Ezra who feared for his life.

Once outside Ezra began apologizing.  
“I’m sorry I kissed you. It’s just that I didn’t want to appear like I’m unwilling to do those kinds of things because when you’re an actor you’ll get crazy roles and it might call for you to kiss some random guy. I know you probably want to kill me for it—”  
“It’s whatever. I leaned forward too. Though I would’ve rather have proven that it wasn’t necessary to do it for real. I’m going to put a lot of crap in that girl’s mailbox. I know a worker in the mailing department. A lot of fake spiders and snakes. Possibly a live mouse.”  
Ezra couldn’t help but laugh at that. He also felt relieved that it wasn’t going to be him.  
“Keep the kiss to yourself. I don’t want the others to find out.”  
Ezra nodded.  
They didn’t see Buck keeping his distance behind them. Part of him wanted to smack the person who made his friend lose his first kiss. The other part made him smile at the possibility of watching the video he recorded with the others. Time would tell if he’d share it. JD after all wasn’t too good at keeping secrets like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm pretty sure Prof Wilkes ships it. She's the embodiment of my secret side :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is dedicated to friends and family who have experienced this while in college. My oldest brother did, and wile he doesn't read these, it's still important to me.

Buck tapped his pencil idly looking over the classroom. It was the first time JD wasn’t at the freshman connections. He wanted to ask Vin where his roommate was, but it would have to wait until after class. While the professor talked, Buck and Amy sat off to the side grading the first essay the class had to turn in online.  
He couldn’t concentrate because of the scrawny looking boy who was sitting nearby him with his phone in his hand. Vin was waiting for a call or a text. The only person he could think from is JD. Vin looked worried which didn’t spell anything good.  
Class finally ended and Buck was able to make eye contact with Vin to have him linger behind so they could talk.  
Once Buck had packed up his laptop and was out the door did he finally begin asking questions.  
“Hey man, where’s JD? Did something happen?”  
Vin looked torn between talking and not. He eventually confided with the older boy.  
“JD had to go home.”  
“What, why?”  
“His mother isn’t doing too well. She had to go to the hospital. They don’t think she’ll make it.”  
“Aw man.” Buck said feeling sorry for his young friend.  
Vin nodded, sharing the feeling. “I don’t think he has any other living family.”  
“Poor kid. What’s he going to do?”  
Vin shrugged.  
Buck knew all too well how hospitals and debt collectors would sympathize with you for like a month before coming down on the living relatives for their money. Would JD even know what to do? He was still a teenager.  
“Do you know where he lives? I can drive down to go be with him.”  
“I think he’d like that. I want to go too, but I don’t have my license.”  
“I can take you. I’ll tell the others just in case they want to come too.”  
“I know JD would feel better knowing he’s not alone.” Vin smiled gloomily.

 

Buck had told the others and soon as the last one of them was finished with their classes on Friday, they packed two cars and set out.  
To some of their surprises, Ezra had asked if he could go at the last minute when Chris had said he was going.  
Josiah was driving one car with Chris and Ezra while Buck drove the other with Nathan and Vin.  
Music played for most of the car ride there, and sometimes they would have it silent so people could sleep. They took only one break to stop get gas, eat and change drivers.  
They made it to JD’s hometown just around nine at night. JD was waiting at the door for them.  
He looked like he had been crying, but his face was dry as if he had just wiped the tears away with his sleeve.  
Buck was the first one out of the car and gave him a hug. JD buried his head in the older boy’s shirt. His crying muffled.  
The others soon were around. Josiah rubbed his back while Vin laid a hand on his roommate’s shoulder.

Once they finally brought the group inside, Buck could actually see the teens face in the light.  
The house was clean as if nothing had been touched.  
JD just held himself as he tried to play the host position.  
“I’m sorry I don’t have enough rooms or beds for you all.”  
“It’s fine kid. We can take care of ourselves. Some of us brought sleeping bags and a couple of us can sleep on the couches.”  
JD nodded.  
“JD, if you want, Buck and I can help you plan the funeral.” Chris offered.  
“Really?”  
“I know it might be difficult for you so we can take care of it and offer suggestions.” Buck agreed.  
“I don’t want to trouble you, and I really don’t know how much money I should spend on it.”  
“Don’t worry about that. Just let me and Chris here take care of it for you.”  
JD looked ready to argue but didn’t.  
Vin set out to help distract the grief-stricken teen while the others got settled in the front room.  
“You know it doesn’t just have to be you two who helps to pay for the funeral.” Ezra said as he set down his bag that he had packed last minute.  
“You want to help pay? Shouldn’t you be worrying about paying for school?” Chris rose an eyebrow.  
“Shouldn’t you?”  
“I can afford it.”  
“If you want to pitch in then that’d be great.” Buck interrupted.  
It’d be bad if questions started to be asked and the identity of their parents’ were known. Nathan and Josiah of course knew, but no one else. Buck was kind of surprise that Ezra hadn’t noticed that Chris was related to the actor Adam Larabee. The last name wasn’t common, but then Chris never used his last name often. Everyone ever knew him as the basketball player.

The rest of the night Buck suggested to JD that he share stories about his mother. The topic soon branched to the other boys’ mothers. Nathan had shared a few stories about his. She had died three years ago from a weak heart. Josiah’s parents were separated and lived mostly with his father before he moved out. He now took care of his younger sister who was in her first year at a college an hour away. Vin had very little to share about his, his mother dying when he was only six. Buck talked a lot about his mother and the time he got to spend with her. He spoke loosely about what she did for a living, but explained she was very busy most of the time. Chris couldn’t think of anything to say about his mother so he chose not to say anything other than she was wonder and had the best dumplings ever made. Ezra paused when it was his turn. He wasn’t about the touchy feely thing, and talking about his mother would only open up sores about the fact that he was practically an orphan like JD.  
“Ezra?”  
Ezra looked up and smiled, “She’s a wonderful woman and has great expectations for me. She believes in the road I chose as a major.”  
“That sounds nice.” JD smiled. His face had dried again finally.  
Chris rose an eyebrow. Being around Ezra and his acting, he began to understand when the boy was acting.

 

They went to bed around midnight. The younger boys took the couches while the older ones used their sleeping bags. JD had decided he would sleep in the front room with them. Vin would whisper to him for about another half an hour until both boys fell asleep.  
Chris was the last one up, he was on his phone texting his parents about Buck and his plan on paying for the funeral.  
He had been absorbed in his glowing screen that he didn’t see that Ezra was still up. When the boy made a noise he looked up.  
“Need something?”  
“You’ve known JD for like a couple of weeks right? Why are you doing this? I mean it’s a lot of money coming out of your school funds correct?”  
Chris thought about it for a few seconds.  
“He’s important to Buck and Buck is a good friend and an excellent judge of character.”  
Ezra nodded though you could barely see his face in the phone light.  
“What about you? Why are you here and trying to be helpful?”  
Ezra shrugged, “I don’t really have friends. I’m never in one place long enough to make any. Also I have a habit of being annoying. My mouth gets me in trouble.”  
“Don’t I know that.” Chris grumbled, his thoughts going back involuntarily. Then he thought about what the younger boy said, “You consider JD a friend? You’ve hung out with him less than a couple of days.”  
“I guess it’s wrong to try and buy friends. That’s the only thing I was taught growing up.”  
“That’s not how you get friends Standish, you should know that by now.” Chris pushed himself up to where he was resting on his elbow. “You earn their friendship by being a good person they can trust.”  
There was a long pause and then the sound of Ezra sucking in breath.  
“I think JD considers you a friend though.” Chris continued, “Just make sure you’re the friend he sees and not something fake or else I’ll call you out on it.”  
“I assure you my intentions are good.”  
“Then this should be the only time we have this conversation.” Chris said before laying back down and closing his eyes.  
Ezra waited a little longer before doing the same.

 

The funeral was planned on Sunday morning which left the boys all of Saturday to just hang out. Buck and Chris spent most of the morning planning things for the funeral, asking JD a couple things he might want done. Vin did a fine job of distracting JD.  
The young college student showed the others his hometown, taking them to the places he loved to visit often. His favorite place was Dave and Busters, and they spent hours racing in the indoor track go carts and eating lots of pizza.  
“I need a break.” Grunted Nathan as he sat down after their third game of laser tag.  
“Okay but only for twenty minutes. We don’t want the lines to get too long. I want to beat my record.” Vin grinned.  
Nathan and the others besides JD looked at him in exhaustion.  
“Are you on some kind of sugar high?” Nathan asked after drinking some of his water.  
Vin shrugged, “They had some cookie cake and then pie and then ice cream.”  
Buck’s jaw went slack, “Who was supposed to watch this kid to make sure he didn’t eat too much?”  
“That’d be Chris but I haven’t seen him in a while.” Josiah answered as he stretched.  
“Let’s split up and see if we can find him. Vin wants one more round of laser tag before we head out.” Buck yawned.  
“Wait what? This is going to be our last game?”  
“Yes.” The rest of the boys said in unison.

Everyone broke apart to search for their missing blonde. Buck had to drag Vin away from the dessert shops. Vin claiming Chris may have gone there to get something to eat. JD and Josiah checked other games near the laser tag room. Nathan checked the entrance and ticket shop to see if Chris was waiting to just leave. Ezra took to searching the restrooms.  
Ezra frowned when he reached the entrance to the boy’s restrooms. There were girls waiting outside of it.  
“What’s going on?” he asked one of the girls.  
“It’s Chris Larabee! I never thought I’d see him here of all places.” The girl squealed.  
Ezra rose an eyebrow. Did they follow Chris in basketball too?  
“Well I’m sure he’d be willing to sign an autograph for you or something if you come to one of his games—”  
“Games? I want to ask him if he could get an autograph from his mom or dad.”  
“Okay.” Ezra frowned, not sure why they’d want Chris’ parents signatures.  
The girl apparently didn’t like the look on his face. “You must be some ignorant person if you don’t watch TV. His parents are famous actors.”  
“Chris’ parents?” Ezra asked almost in shock.  
Another girl approached them, “You know Chris? Can you ask him if he’ll talk to us? I really want a picture with him.”  
Ezra sighed and said he’d try.  
Walking into the restroom, he saw a board looking Chris sitting on the counters while playing on his phone.  
“Didn’t know you could create a scene out here away from school.” Ezra said, gaining the blonde’s attention.  
Chris looked kind of disappointed to see Ezra standing there.  
“Did you make them leave?”  
“No.”  
“Why the hell didn’t you?”  
“Because they just want a picture and— you weren’t going to say anything about your parents being famous actors were you?”  
Chris slipped off the counter and stepped up to Ezra, “Was it any of your business?”  
Ezra knew that it wasn’t, and that he didn’t have the older boy’s trust to earn such information. He had just found out by chance.  
A minute passed and Nathan came in.  
“They’re gone.” He told them.  
When Ezra followed Chris and Nathan out of the restroom he saw that the group of girls were gone.  
So Nathan knew.  
They left after their last game and drove back to JD’s place in silence.  
Buck suggested to the teen that he should pack what he wanted to take with him so that it could be saved when movers came to get his stuff. Buck had arranged for a mover to come in and pick up everything when they went back to school. All of JD’s things that he wanted would be taken to his house.

Sunday was pretty glum. The boys all dressed nice and they stood there next to their youngest as he said his final goodbyes to his mother. The church that JD and his mother had gone to, the pastor was kind enough to hold a little ceremony for them.  
Chris and Buck had paid for the casket and preparations to make the body presentable so JD could see his mother’s face one last time. Ezra had offered and paid for the tombstone and flowers.  
Janey Dunne. Beloved mother of Jonathan- David Dunne. The date of death etched deep in the stone.  
JD stood there a few minutes alone after his friends left him to have his final words.  
When he joined them, he tried to smile. Buck draped an arm around him and pulled him in for a hug. One by one the others hugged JD who had begun to cry again.  
They ate lunch and changed clothes before setting out for campus again. JD didn’t say anything the entire trip back. His head pressed up against the window as he stared out at the passing cornfields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At the beginning of the school year. Two or three students lose one of their parents to cancer. A father/pastor passed away last week, and an actual student, a commuter died in a car accident on the way home. 
> 
> I'm sorry that not all of the boys will have live parents for this universe. :,(


End file.
